


I'll see you in the stars

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, NASA, alien!bokuto, alien!kuroo, astronaut!tsukishima, lowkey, pilot!akaashi, polyamorous, space mission, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akashi Keiji is an accomplished pilot in the space travel program. In his latest mission to capture clear images of Pluto's moon Styx the vessel is hit by huge wave of energy. This leaves the ship disabled and in the direct path of an alien craft. Although they aren't what the movies tell you. These aliens are friendly, funny, a little creepy, and absolutely obsessed with humans. Devoted to making a human their captain. Though humans are much less friendly than heir alien counterparts.Bad summary but it's a little angst at first, idk really





	1. The mission begins

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off in Akaashi's perspective

I've always kind of believed in aliens. Not in a way where I spent my nights stalking through the woods with a flashlight and a few other loons. I believe in aliens similar to how one might in an existential crisis. The universe is endless and we are just little specs on the map of the totality of it all. We can't assume that we are the only specs, let alone the only intelligent ones. Aliens have to exist, that's the end of it for me. 

Well, almost the end of it. My career has followed this subtle necessity to know that I have been right this whole time. Perhaps it was subconscious or maybe I knew all along why I got into space travel. I have spent my life staring up at the stars and now I'm going to fly through them. I can't think of anything better. To have a dream so big and so important that it takes over your life is amazing, but there is fear there. The fear of not being able to think of a new dream once this one is fulfilled.

What will I do if I can't dream anymore?

"Captain, we're picking up a strange signal from the far side of Styx," a member of the crew said. The voice breaks my train of thought and I turn to look at him. A short boy who, at first, wasn't allowed in the program. Someone dropped out so he got in and wowed the world. At least I think that's what happened, he talks rather fast and I was dozing off during his personal origin story. Hinata Shouyo, systems engineer.

"What do you mean strange?"

"I mean that I haven't seen these types of sig-" he was cut off by the ship lurching forward. He fell to the ground with a grunt and I gripped a handle on the ceiling with white knuckles. After the ships initial shaking died down I grabbed the gingers hand and helped him to his feet. Hinata was holding his head and grumbling to himself about a headache. It was concerning to say the least. Thinking quickly I lead him to a seat and strapped him in, if I was going to have to make a quick exit I didn't want him further aggravating his injury. I had a soft spot for the kid, he was always eager to help and learn. And he rarely frowned or complained. He was a ray of sunshinein the vast darkness of space on a ship full of sinical stone-faced personnel. Proof that even in the depths of space, there can be light.

It hurt to see that light dimmed.

"Hinata if you have to throw up just do it ok, don't try to swallow it down. I have a bucket here, if you miss its fine. We're in a moving space craft so I won't blame you. And don't unbuckle yourself ok?" I speak in a hushed tone but quickly as well. I didn't have time to waste but at the same time we couldn't afford losing him for any longer than necessary.

Grabbing the headset that was connected to our com system, "Tsukishima, I need you up front. Everyone else check the complex. I believe we were hit be a flare so if our systems where damaged we need to prepare for a second flare."

There was panicked chatter on the other side of the coms but the crew seemed to be getting to work. It seemed Hinata was the only one injured. Everyone else on board was either taller or more coordinated than the red head and seeing them regroup from the initial hit was relieving. I couldn't help the way my eyes scanned over everyone's vitals and locations on the ship just in case. I let out a sigh of relief at everyone's almost normal heart rates. But this comfort was short lived as the craft took another hit. The headset was flung from my head and the sound of gagging came from where Hinata was sitting, I honestly didn't blame him.

My eyes were shot back to focus at the sound of someone's heart rate spiking. There were two blinking red lights, our other systems engineer Tsukishima and Iwaizumi our medic. Everything was all falling to shit and I had no clue why, but I couldn't focus on the that. I had to get to my men. Picking up the headset which thankfully wasn't broken I heard slightly staticy talk, "Iwaizumi what happened are you down?" 

"I'll be fine, go to Tsukishima first," he said sounding slightly out of breath

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

When I flipped to Tsukishima's personal coms he sounded much worse than Iwaizumi had. His breathing was labored and he winced with every exhale. He was the youngest on board. He, alongside Hinata, was a skilled engineer. A protegee. Too young to know this kind of pain. I took a deep breath, "Your trackers down Tsukishima, can you tell me where you are?"

There was a second or two of silence, as if he was building up the strength.

"Hallway... training deck." It hurt to hear him like this. He was usually so stoic and refused to show when he was in pain, perhaps out of pride or maybe he just had a high pain tolerance. Either way this sounded bad.

I rose hastily but stopped before the concust systems engineer. He was good at what he did and I'm sure it hurt him to not be able to help. He was selfless like that, a trait you needed to have to make it out here. He was a good kid but not nearly as hardened as Tsukishima. He whimpered in pain and I kneeled by his side. Whispering a soft, "I'll be right back, everything's going to be fine ok?"

He nodded and winced slightly.

I sprinted out of the cockpit and into the common area. Things where thrown about as if a tornado had come through. It was going to be a mess to clean. Shaking my head to try to remain focused I turned and ran down a corridor which lead to the training deck. The hallway was littered with metal shrapnel and wires poked out from the walls. It was a mess and my mind lingered on an image of Tsukishima crushed by the walls. I flinched at the thought and begin running again. Distantly on the headset I could hear someone was able to help Iwaizumi and they where headed toward the med Bay. It was a relief but didn't help my worry for the youngest member of our crew.

Turning the corner my eyes finally layed on Tsukishima. He was sat against a wall with red dripping from his temple and a blood stained hand clenched onto his stomach. I ran to kneel by his side and put a hand on his arm to be able to assess the damage. He reluctantly moved it and winced as he did, sucking in a quick breath. It wasn't good. But the cut seemed clean, no jagged edges or deep lacerations.

"I'll get Ushijima to come and help ok, Iwaizumi got a little injured too so our second best medic will have to do. What cut you?"

His hand quivered in the air as he pointed to a blade used for training, always kept sharp and always painful.

"Ok big boy, you're gonna be just fine. Everything is going to be fine."

His eyes travelled to mine and they where glossy. Framed with tears that fell freely down his cheeks. The moment hurt, the pain in his eyes was excruciating, but I knew he needed to be grounded by something. And that something was me. My eyebrows creased together to think of how long he had been alone like this.

"Breathe Tsukki, let it out. You can do this ok. You're going to be fine."

We stayed like that until Ushijima came and was able to stitch up his leg. Confirming my thought Ushijima said it shouldn't be too bad, not a lot of his leg actually had to be rebuilt. Just reconnected. Plus the large man said he'd get an awesome scar. I chuckled at that and Tsukihsimas shoulders seemed to relax just a little. Me and Ushijima each supported one of the blonde's shoulders and we limped to the med bay.

Everything was going to be fine.

Right as we arrived at the med Bay, the last of the crew to do so, the ship began to whir out. Lights flickering to darkness. An inconvenient time and an over all annoyance. But a static came through the intercoms and a loud voice rang through the cabin,

"We do not wish for you to attack us,"

The crew of the ship looked at each other with wide eyes and I tried to remain calm, someone had to.

"Just as we do not wish to attack you, be prepared. We are going to board your ship."

All I could think was,

"Holy shit it's aliens"


	2. Chapter 2

The voice is gone as quickly as it had appeared and we are left with darkness and our own breathing. Ushijima takes the injured blonde from me and helps him lay down on a cot. I glance over at Iwaizumi and see his leg in a splint. Thinking back on our conversation I make my way over to the medic.

"You said you were fine." Neither Iwaizumi nor myself have a way with emoting while conversing. My tone is dull and his response is only differentiated by a lower level of pain the man tries to hide.

"He's young," his gaze falls onto Tsukishima, "He needed you more than I did."

"You're a good man Iwaizumi."

"You are too captain."

The conversation reaches its close right as a thump can be heard from somewhere in the lower deck. We look around at one another and I decide to try and address the group before whatever was behind that voice arrives. 

"Listen up everyone. We have no protocol for this. We have no supervisors. We have no idea what we are going to experience when that thing comes in here. But what we do have is enough training to get out of this alive. If we are separated remain calm and focused. I am going to try Andy get to Hinata before they get to us. Yaku, you're in charge until I get back. No one initiate attack unless absolutely necessary. I'll be back soon. And if not, good luck."

The room is silent as I leave and as soon as I'm out the door I mentally return to a training sequence I had done in school. Focused on stealth. Not being seen or heard. The application seemed fitting and I was light on my feet as I made my way to the cockpit. I had only heard distant noises of footsteps and didn't actually make contact with any of the... aliens. The name didn't seem right. It seemed like this couldn't be real.

But there were footsteps and there was a transmission.

There where aliens onboard the ship I had been piloting for three months. And not one of them was going to lay a hand on Hinata Shoyou. A hallways distance away aproached with great apprehension. The door was open and sounds were coming from inside. As quietly as possible I grabbed a pistol from one of the weapon storage units hidden in the wall. 

Stalking forward as silent as possible I reached the threshold between the rooms.

And there standing in front of an unconscious Hinata was a humanoid form that didn't look quite right. Wings sprouted from his back and filled nearly the entire space, although his form was not nearly as intimidating as his wingspan. He was kneeled ont he ground in what looked to be prayer. Whatever he alien equivalent of prayer was.

"Get way from him."

Wings retreated slightly and golden eyes met my own. After a moment of shock the man(he looked like a man and Akaashi could only guess) jumped up from the ground and pushed himself into the corner. Shaking to the bone.

Without leaving my aim from his form I approached Hinata and checked his pulse, thankfully finding one. 

"Is he dead?"

The voice squeaked out from a corner full of wings and anxiety. I looked over and squinted my eyes at him, at second glance this alien didn't seem very alien at all. He simply appeared as a regular 20- something year old with feathers sprouting from his back.

"How many of you are on board my ship?"

His face flushed and the bird man began to panic, "Did I kill him? They'll kill me! I can't believe this, I'm so sure Tunis. I'm so sorry. Is he-"

Interrupting his rambling with a quick approach and a loaded gun between his eyes I glared at the creature, "I asked you a question. How many of you are onboard?"

"Five including me."

I looked down at my feet taking a moment to think. I could kill him. It would be easiest. Say I was threatened and not have to deal wigs oting around a cowering mess. Or. Could let him live, and risk Hinata in the process. This was impossible. I looked up into his eyes and saw that same look form th injured boy in the hallway.

I couldn't pull the trigger.

"Stay here. Don't move, don't even think about following us. If you do, I won't hesitate to shoot you. Do you know numbers?"

He nodded and a few tears fell down his cheeks. I had to look away for a moment.

"Count to two hundred then leave this vessel."

He nodded again and I went over to Hinata, who although awake, was clearly dizzy and disoriented. He looked up at me and blinked slowly.

"Hey 'kaashi."

"Hey buddy, I'm going to pick you up ok? You can't walk right now without falling over and it'll be quicker ok?"

He grunted in agreement and I took a deep breath before lifting the boy. He was short, but not weak. It strained my arms to keep him steady but I wanted to keep him as comfortable as possible.

My stealth had significantly worsened but based on the fear held by bigbird back there at my very existence I thought I'd be alright. Hinata and I were nearly at the med bay when the doors slid open and I jumped behind a corner. Taking a quick glance around showed Yaku walking beside another humanoid being. Not quite the same as the one from back in the cockpit but similar enough. This one had scales all over his body, shimmering in the fluorescent light, he looked like a disco ball. It was not nearly as, pleasant, as the birdboy but aesthetically pleasing none the less.

Sighing in relief I turned the corner.

"Ah, speak of the devil here's our captain. Akaashi this is Oikawa Tooru. Leader of this Golmiria expedition."

The fish like person approached with a bowed head and went to shake Hinata's hand which hung limply in the air. I pulled my him away before contact could be made and narrowed my eyes at the man. Actually this scaled being could have been a man or a woman. Or neither. Their beauty was unfortunately apparent and they seemed to know it.

"My apologies. On your planet is it not customary to shake hands with a leader?"

I ignored his question as Yaku rushed up to me, concern imbedded in the wrinkles of us face.

"What happened to him?" The shorter man asked as his hands awkwardly hovered over the redhead. 

"When the forts hit came he hit his head. Grade 2 or 3 concussion. Dizziness, nausea, confusion. No skin wounds as far as I can tell."

The scaled being didn't seem to know what to say and just remained a few feet away examining a pen that must've fallen on the ground. He seemed amazed.

"I'll take him in."

"In?"

"The Golmoria have sent a team out to locate human life. They have a ship here with enough room for each crew member. Plus they seem none aggressive."

I sighed a little and my gaze returned to the supposed leader of the mission. He looked like an uneducated five year old. Wonder and whimsy at the littlest things. He did seem to not pose a threat, no apparent weapons and the same thing went for the little bird guy. God maybe Yaku was right.

"Fine, but I'm taking him in."

I walked past Yaku and in turn the man who began to converse once again with my second in command. 

"So the orange man is not your leader?"

"No, the one carrying him is."

"Angry pretty man."

"That's the one."

I snapped my head back to look at this crews leader and hisse out, "Watch yourself disco ball, or someone will cut your strings."

We walked in silence the rest of the way there.


	3. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Bokitos perspective

At the sound of an alert I bounced to my feet quickly enough to feel dizzy. The room took a moment to stop spinning but when it did I rushed to the hallway. White lights flashed and mumbled words came through the intercom.

“Humanoid space craft detected. Group A to landing pad.”

The message repeated and true lights continued to flash but my mind might as well have been numb to it all. This was what all those years of training were for. This is what all of my hard work has been for. I was going to meet a human!

Tucking my wings away I strapped into the transport vehicle and listened intently as our leader made a broadcast to the crew. 

I turned my head to the left to meet the gaze of my best friend in the universe who was buzzing in his seat. Kuroo Tetsurou, the man not afraid of anything,was jittering in his seat. I shook alongside him.

“We’re gonna kill it. Meet some cool humans and head back. No ones going to get hurt ok?”

He blinked slightly and the claws that had dug into his seat cover retracted slightly.

“But what if someone does? What if you do?”

I shook my head at the thoughts of the fierce nature of human kind. It was strange, the amount of pain a self proclaimed peaceful race could inflict on others. Frightening to say the least. 

“If I do then I do. If you do then I don’t care what they are. I’ll kill them all if I have to.”

He chuckled, “They’d probably rip you to shreds.”

I smile at his relaxed state. Glad to help him return to his usual exuberant self. At times when Kuroo gets caught up in his own head I find myself doing anything it takes to make him smile again. At my own expense most of the time. But it’s always worth it. I’m always happy to help.

“Touch down in fifteen and counting. Everyone know what they’re doing?”

Nods and grunts of agreement came from each crew member. 

Oikawa’s job was to find and greet the leader. Join a bond as quickly as possible. Trust. 

Kiyoko has to meet with the people. Attempt to be friendly and familiar as her appearance most resembled the humans natural form.

Kuroo, Tendou, And I each had sectors of the craft to cover. Mine being the area most likely to hold humans. The orders had been given, the roles handed out, and there was nothing else to it. Now was the time. There is no more preparation I can do.

“Touchdown in three, two, one. Go, go, go.”

The hatch opens and we all stalk out. Not quite running but it wasn’t a leisurely stroll.

The whole time our vessel descended was sort of surreal. Almost as if this was some sick fever dream where I’d wake up and realize none of it had been real. It’s hard, to think that this could be a dream. As my feet hit the earth metal plates of the human craft I knew it had to be real. My brain couldn’t come up with something so breathtaking.

The hallways were nothing like the diagrams shown in training. Although that ship was from years ago. This was sleek and cold. The species we idolize for their advancements in technology and art has very little expression of it in he hallways. This hanged drastically as I turned to look into a doorway.

An armory.

Stocked with rows upon rows of things that could tear through flesh and bone without hesitation. It was breathtaking but I didn’t have time to linger on the high tech stuff within the room.

A whimper floated brought the silent hallway and my head snapped to the sound. My first thought went to Kuroo, beaten and torn apart by these weapons I admired. But then the noise came again and it sounded far too high to be his voice.

In fact it seemed juvenile. Too young to be any of the hardened veterans on or crew.

He whimper was coming from a human.

With that thought I bounded towards the noise, excitement nearly overriding my protocol. The whimper came once more as I entered a stuffy room with containers thrown around the floor. There was blood too, a dark rich red that had only ever been described to me. The crimson dropped from the head of a human.

Immediately dropping my eyes a panic set in. Blood was the fluid that humans needed, but they needed it inside. Flowing through them not dripping down their cheek. This human was pale and skinny, eyes screwed closed.

He looked...

Dead.

“Get away from him!”

The voice shook me from my thoughts and eyes that were so dark green they looked nearly black squinted at me. A human who radiated an aura of power stepped towards me gun raised at me. Finger dangerously close to the trigger.

After a second I shot off the floor and panic coasted through me. That gun could kill me in a second. If this human twitched I would be dead. My life was in his hands and if I had killed one of his shipmen, 

I was a dead man.

“Is he dead?"

The armed man ignored my question, as if he wasn’t sure himself if the human would be alright. But the gun never left my form and he held it with an ease that made me sure that if he shot he wouldn’t miss. My question was met with another.

"How many of you are on board my ship?"

The room seemed to heat up as his eyes held mine. He was angry, furious even. A sort of calm rage that radiated in his tone.

I’m a flurry of jumbled words I choked out, "Did I kill him? They'll kill me! I can't believe this, I'm so sure Tunis. I'm so sorry. Is he-"

The feeling of cold earthen metal on my forehead made me freeze in my tracks. My eyes returned to his and I held my breath, not wanting to aggravate the man. He pushed it a little and repeated his question,

“I asked you a question. How many of you are onboard?"

My answer was quick, too quick maybe but the wince I gave at the speed went unnoticed by the human who removed the barrel from my head but kept it tight in his grip.

"Five including me."

Our gaze was broken and I almost felt sad that those deep eyes were no longer locked either mine. The human looked down in a contemplative way then back up for a millisecond. Eyes softening just a little, he turned his back to me.

"Stay here. Don't move, don't even think about following us. If you do, I won't hesitate to shoot you. Do you know numbers?"

The man looked back with his last question and I nodded my head holding the tears that slipped. Attempting to retain any dignity I had been desplaying. Which wa a likely very little to begin with.

"Count to two hundred then leave this vessel."

With that he grabbed the other human and walked out of the room. The only noise was the clicks of shoes and my heavy breathing. When the last thud was heard, I began to count.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment and kudo if you feel like it


End file.
